HetaOni  Rewritten
by Dreamer-Sara
Summary: The original HetaOni - except with some extras. Will the extra bring them closer to the exit - or bring them closer to their doom?  *Chapter 5 is up*
1. Chapter 1

"Ve~ So it really is here," a small brunette man said with a silly grin on his face.

The black hair man in front of the enthusiastic Italian looked up at the mansion. "I thought it was just a rumor. I didn't think it actually existed."

The albino haired man with piercing red-violet eyes stepped forward, his little bird surprisingly not with him. He smirked as he looked up at the mansion, though seemed a little hesitant. "It has a desolate feel... Not bad."

A younger blond man frowned at his brother's comment. "I don't think it's very interesting though."

The Japanese man nodded. "Me neither; can't we just have a look and go back?"

The Italian looked at his friends with disappointment. "Eh? After all that time it took to find it?" he whined in his usual way then smiled again. "Come on! Let's go in for a little while!" he said enthusiastically, tugging on the German's arm.

The bigger man sighed. "Fine, but only a quick look!" he reminded.

It was enough to make the smaller happy. "Yay!" he cheered and went in, the others following after him.

They didn't realize someone was following from behind. "Kyu, kyu, kyu~! This will be fun!" the being giggled and went in before the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone looked around, amazed at the conditions of the house.

"Ve~ It's cleaner than I thought," Italy squeaked happily, not seeing a spec of dust, yet his friend refused to touch a thing.

"H-hey, can we go now?" his voice quivered with unusual an fear.

Prussia smirked at him. "What's the matter, West? You scared?" the Ex-Nation asked with a chuckle.

That chuckle turned into a gasp when they heard a loud crash from another room. Everyone shuttered, yet only Germany's was the most apparent. "L - look, we should really go," he stuttered.

Japan frowned, fed up with all this drama. "Oh, don't be silly," he told the German hotly. "It's not like there are ghosts here or anything. Where's your common sense?" The others looked at each other, each of them silent as the other. Frustrated, Japan began to walk away.

"Be careful, Japan!" Prussia suddenly cried.

"I know," the Asian replied. "I'll just go and see what happen. I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>"Those three. There's nothing to be scared of," Japan thought to himself after some exploring. "There' is absolutely nothing wrong with this house."<p>

As he passed the Japanese-style rooms, the Nation still remained in deep thought. "Besides the cleanliness, this house seems perfectly normal. Nothing's wrong. I'm sure their just paranoid..."

Suddenly, Japan felt himself fall over. "Wha-"

A girl, about 17 years old, looked down at him. Her eyes were emerald green, a color representing life yet looked quite dead. Her blond hair was short as its length scarcely past her earlobes and a section of her bangs were dyed a strawberry pink. Her hair was a little messy, yet it seemed as if tamed somehow. She wore medieval clothes, a brown berret, black ribbon with a gem attached to the center, and medieval boots as well as a long cape.

The girl glared down at the Nation. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a threatening voice.

"Gomen ne. I thought no one lived in this house," Japan appologized, now feeling embarressed.

The girl's glare turned to steel. "No one lives here. You fool," she growled. And with a swish of her long, heavy dark cape, she left.

Japan sighed in relief. "Well, that went well," he breathed before he realized he was in the kitchen. He spied a broken plate on the floor. "Did she drop this...?" Japan wondered and shook his head. "No, she doesn't seem like she's the type." He glanced at the plate again, then the rest of the kitchen. Then pondered as he left. "But for only the plate to drop... How strange. I better be careful."

Japan immediately stopped. It took some moments before he slapped himself. "Watashi no baka. What am I thinking? There's no reason to think about it," he convinced himself and continued on.

* * *

><p>Japan felt his mouth gape at what was before him. He had just come back to the front door - only to find his three companions gone. Japan looked at the spots that he had last seen them. "...Did they leave...?" he wondered to himself. He imagined a noise that could have startled them. He imagined those three suddenly panic and flee, leaving him behind. He frowned at the thought. "How regrettable..." the Asian Nation hissed, anger enveloping him.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Japan sighed. If they were gone, there was no reason to remain here any longer. "Guess I'm out then," he muttered and reached for the door knob.

Only to find it wouldn't move.

Japan was baffled. "It won't open...?" He jiggled and turned it, yet the door did not open. He was locked in. Japan grumbled at his misfortune, imagining that Prussia must have locked it when they left or something. "Guess I'm stuck here..." he sighed and decided to walk on.

"Well, might as well look around. Perhaps I'll find a key or another way out," he muttered and began to stroll down one of the halls. "Those three... Italy I understand, but why would Germany and Prussia be scared? It's so abnormal. Why did we bother coming in the first place if they're going to be this scared."

Suddenly, the air felt chilled. Japan shivered. "Is there a draft in-" He did not finsh his sentence as the feeling of dread crawled down his spine in a split moment and distortion as well as emptiness filled the air. There, at the end of the hallway, the back of a large humanoid figure had its back toward him was entering a doorway. It's skin was pale and grey and looked as though it was a newborn baby, if it wasn't twice his size and its head wasn't so grossly enlarged. The creature itself payed no mind to him as it opened a door and left through it.

All of this happened in a split two seconds.

The moment the creature was gone, the atmosphere returned to his former state, yet Japan's own fears were not so easy to bestill. "W-what? Wh - what was that just now?" he gasped, releasing that long held breathe. He looked long and hard at the door the creature itself entered. Then he gulped as he grasped the knob. He began to jiggle it. "... It won't open..." he muttered, relieved yet scared at the same time.

Japan decided then and there he needed to walk more. During this time, he began to ponder once again. He remembered the feelings he had and how tense he was in that brief, frightening moment. "That was... I think that it was..." Japan shook his head. "No. I must be tired. I'm seeing things. I'm getting too old." He didn't see the shadow under the door as he left.

* * *

><p>As Japan climbed the stairs, he contemplated possible causes. The air becoming cold. A strange grey figure. Unnatural appearance. The image of a little alien came to mind. "... I wonder if America has something to do with this..." he wondered as the Nation's alien friend came to mind. He shook his head, displeased he thought of such a thing. "No. I mustn't think like that. I've got to find the others - if they're still here."<p>

Now driven by a new goal, Japan opened the first door he saw once he reached the top of the stairs. The room itself was empty, save for some dressers, bookcases, a television set, a couch, carpet, a bed, and -

Japan gasped and rushed to the bed, picking up an object so neatly put on it. "This... Isn't this Germany's whip?" he held the whip. It was worn out and letters spelling "Germany" were engraved on the hilt. "What's it doing here?" The Asian Nation wondered, not imagining that Germany would simply abandon his whip. "Then again, he was acting quite different when we came in," Japan reminded himself and tucked away the whip. "Maybe he ran off with the others and accidentally dropped it. Why they are so frightened, though, is beyond me."

As if betraying his remark, the image of the strange creature's backside appeared in his mind. The remembrance made Japan shutter. "When I get home, I'm having a cup of tea. All this excitement is not good for my health."

Yet again, Japan had to stop. "You. You're still here?" the girl from before asked, her eyes angry but at the same time... concerned?

Japan nodded. "Yes. Gomen nasai. I don't think I introduced myself earlier. My name is Japan."

The girl's eyes narrowed. "That's the name of a country..."

Japan nodded, feeling uncomfortable. "Yes... And you are?"

The girl turned away. "My name is Nai. In your language it would mean 'dead,' 'isn't there,' or 'doesn't have,'" she explained herself with little emotion.

Japan could feel another chill - not like before but fiercer. "Ah ha..." was all he could say.

Nai crossed her arms, a curious glint in her eyes. "By the way, you still haven't answered my earlier question. Why are you here?"

Japan swallowed. "W - we... my friends and I... We came to this mansion a short while ago to explore it. Ri -eight now we've all been separated and i believe they're still in this mansion."

Nai rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Well, duh. The door out is locked - shut tight without its key-"

"So, there is a key out?" Japan asked hurriedly, grasping her shoulder blades.

She glared at him in anger before nodding. "Yes, but I haven't found it as of yet. It's still lost in this hole."

Japan released her with a sigh. Okay, so now he knew that he and his friends had a chance out, but where were they and the key?

His thoughts were once again broken as Nai began to leave. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have someone important to find. If you're looking for a blond guy with blue eyes, you might want to look in the room down the hall," she answered pointing to the door in his direction.

He looked at the door then gave her a polite smile. "Arigatou," he thanked her.

Nai just waved her hand with her cape still facing him and walked down the stairs.

Japan grasped the door's knob. "... Well, she was helpful at least," he commented and opened the door.

The room seemed very similar to its neighbor except without the television set and couch and a closet was in the upper hand left corner of the room. "Germany?" Japan called softly when a sound reached his ears.

Someone - something - they were definitely in this room. "Germany...?" Japan called again, somewhat hesitantly as he looked around the room.

The sound continued. "Is that... shuttering?" Japan wondered and turned to the closet. "It's coming from there. Who are you?"

Japan carefully walked up to the curtained place, then touched the fabrics surface. He had just barely brushed it when something tumbled out.

It was Germany.

Japan never felt more relieved. He was about to ask his commander where the others were when he realized the atmosphere. Germany's face was pale and his body was shaking all over. Badly. Suddenly, the feelings of relief turned into feelings of disappointment. "You... look shaken..." he joked, trying to get Germany to reply, but to no avail. Germany just kept shaking. "G - Germany, calm yourself..." he told his commander trying to pat his shoulder comfortingly yet it was like Germany could even tell he was there. Japan looked hopelessly at his comrade when an idea struck him. "I know, I'll bring some water! You just stay here and try calm down."

Germany did not move - save for his continuous shuttering.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah... There's a sink. Now I can get some water," Japan said in relief and approached the kitchen sink. As he turned the faucet, however, his face became disappointed again. "...No water..." he sighed and left. "Maybe there's another water source..."

"Kyu, kyu, kyu~!"

Japan turned around quickly but no one was there. He blinked before crossing his arms. "... Nothing is there... Not even that thing..." he muttered thoughtfully. He tried to relax as he left the room. "It must be my imagination... Yeah... That's it... It's the wind this time... It's cold enough to be...

"Just where are America and the others? They should have been here already."

"Hello!"

Japan quickly snapped out of his thoughts. Before him, a twelve-year old girl with long brown hair and shining eyes smiled at him. She was wearing an airy, white dress, animal-skin slippers, a big white bow, a flower, and a jeweled ring. Her skin was pale, indicating that she probably didn't get out much.

The girl frowned. "I said 'hello...'" she pouted, seemingly hurt that he didn't say anything.

Japan then recovered and politely smiled. "Gomen nasai. I am Japan. What would your name be?"

The girl then smiled. "My big sister calls me Saria!" she chirped cheerfully. "Have you seen my sister?"

Japan thought about the older girl he had met earlier. "Does your sister have yellow hair and green eyes?"

Saria's eyes suddenly sparkled. "Yes! Yes! So, you've seen her?"

Japan chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Yes. I think she's somewhere on this floor. Most of the doors are locked so you might find her."

Saria squealed in delight. "Yay! Thanks, Japan-san!" she cried and ran in search of her sister.

Japan waved after her. "Such youth..." he chuckled and continued his search.

* * *

><p>Japan gulped while he looked into the white bowl. He quickly shook his head. "Goodness! What am I thinking? I can't give this to Germany!" he told himself, yet when he tried to leave , he couldn't help but look back. "...But... it <span>is<span> still water... ..." The Japanese Nation looked again into the toilet bowl. The water looked perfectly clean and there wasn't a stain in sight. He took a deep breath. "Looks clean enough... And what they don't know won't kill them... right?"

Thoughts of Germany drinking the water then asking about it suddenly came to mind. Japan became pale. "... Maybe not..." he finally decided and turned his back on the toilet at long last. He spied a sink soon after. "Ah! Another sink! Thank goodness!" he cheered and turned on the faucet. Nothing was coming out... "Is... this one broken too...?" Suddenly, water began to flow from the faucet and into Japan's waiting glass. "Oh good. It's working." Japan smiled.

The faucet made a strange noise before shutting off, leaving Japan with a full glass of the liquid. It was bubbling. Japan stared into the cup. "This is water, right?" he wondered and capped the cup. Watching it a little as the liquid bubbled. "... Maybe it's because it's not filtered... Yeah... ... Well, better than the other one."

* * *

><p>"Germany-san, I got you some water. Drink it and try to calm down," Japan requested, uncapping the cup. He offered it to Germany. "It's not filtered though..."<p>

Germany only stared at the bubbling liquid. "... ... Are... ... Is this really water...?" he asked, holding the cup.

"Judging by the color, yes," Japan answered, not entirely sure himself. "I would test it, but you seemed like you needed it as soon as possible."

"Ah... well, thanks anyway," Germany said, finally relaxing a little. He capped the "water" and gave it back, not drinking a drop. "A-anyway, sorry for breaking down in front of you. I feel better now."

"That's good to hear. By the way, where are they others?"

Germany frowned. "We... we all got separated... We... ... we all ran for our lives... I don't know which way the other two went... I don't think they follow me... ..."

Japan put his hand on Germany. "You're shaking again. Are you okay?"

The Armenian nodded. "Ah, I guess I still need to pull myself together."

Japan nodded. "Then, I'll look for the others. You get your rest."

"Sorry about this, Japan..."

"Think nothing of it. We are comrades after all," Japan replied. He was about to leave when Germany called.

The blond tossed something to the black haired Nation. Japan opened his hands. It was a key. "I found that while I was running. Maybe it will be of some help."

Japan nodded. "Arigatou, Doitsu," he bowed and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Japan fingered the key that Germany gave him. The words "First Floor - Library" were engraved on it. "A library, huh?" Japan smiled, thinking about the books awaiting him and walked down stairs.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" a voice cried out and before Japan could react, he was knocked off the stairs and onto the ground.

The black haired Nation groaned. "What in the...?

"YOU JERK!" another person yelled, but when Japan was on his feet again, no one was around.

"... ... I better just go to the library..." he groaned and trudged away, now wary of danger.

* * *

><p>Japan looked at the door sign. "Library. This is the room," he told himself and inserted the key. The lock clicked when he turned the key. "At least something works properly," he grinned and pushed the door open.<p>

"Hm. It's really clean here too. I wonder if those two keep it that way," the Japanese Nation wondered aloud and closed the door.

Once closed, however, an ominous chill enter the room and caused him to shiver. Once again, dread and fear slowly crept throughout his entire body in a moment's distortion and the air was filled with emptiness as the face of the gray creature he saw earlier walked down the hall. Its eyes were big and "narrow" with the gross color of red reminding him of blood.

It looked straight him for a second, then left for the bookshelves the next. Japan didn't even move to follow it.

Slowly, but surly, he began to recover, though the atmosphere was as tense as ever and he began to search the room. Clearly, this was a library of some sort, but that wasn't what interested the Nation at that moment. It was the fact that the thing was gone - it had disappeared into thin air.

Japan crossed his arms in puzzlement. "Where could it have gone?" he asked himself as he left the northern-west corner of the room and back to the table he had passed by earlier. Papers and books were scattered all over it. "Wasn't this a locked room? Why are there so many papers scattered all over?" the Nation wondered as he picked up the papers. As he did, he felt something sticky underneath them and looked. He picked up the object. "An onigiri?"

_Hwoo..._

Japan shivered and his eyes widened as the air became chilled and saturated with anger which caused his ears to ring. And though he was afraid to, he looked across the table.

The thing was grinning manically at him, its eyes shining with hunger - hunger for blood.

Years of experience during wars forced Japan to run from the large creature toward the door. How he made it, he didn't care. Quickly, he reached into his pocket. "Key, key!" he muttered as he searched his pockets, only to meet the disappointment of empty pockets. "... I must have dropped it," he gravely realized.

_Hwoo..._

Japan turned around in time to meet the gray creature's grinning gaze, its huge hands poised for battle. Realizing this, Japan drew his blade and blocked the creature's claws with it. It was very strong and it took all of Japan's might to push it back. Still, the thing didn't stay down for long and charged at Japan with its razor-sharp claws, but Japan was ready. Throwing up a paper charm he had been saving, Japan thrust his katana against the parchment and chanted his Shinto Prayer as the thing got closer.

"You... will not... escape," it hoarsely told the Nation and made thrust its claws forward.

Japan smirked as he the power from his Shinto Curse Talisman repelled the monster and made it fly backwards into the wall. "That won't subdue it for long... I've got to find the key!" Japan told himself and began to run as the thing approached again.


End file.
